De fiestaaaaaaaaaaaa!
by Eriedth
Summary: tras muchas caratas y amenazas d emuerte que les enviamos a los personajes de yugioh, decidieron venir a pasar unos dias a Vlladolidespaña, salieron d efiesta y entre aqui y vean lo q paso


De Fiestaaaaaaaaaa

oooooooooooooooooo

**Lima:** hola peña, me presento soy Lima y ayudare de vez en cuando a escribir algun q otro fic a mi amiga eriedth, aunque otros los escribira ella sola. bueno este es su primer fic y el mio, espero q os guste. Eriedthexplica el disclaimer, (_silencio),_ Eriedth..., Eriedth...( mas silencio) ¡ERIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDTH¡HAZME CASO!.

Aparece Eriedth jugando a la play e ignorando a Lima, esta se levnata se acerca a Eriedth y se oye un... ¡clonc!. Aparece eriedth con un chichon en la cabeza y lima bladiendo la lampara de la mesita.

Lima: ahora di el disclaimer.

Eriedth: TT yugioh no nos pertences, ya nos gustaria porque si no perteneciese..., bla,bla,bla... .

¡clonc!

Lima: O/O

Eriedth: TT pertenecen a Kazuki TAKASHI.

Lima: muchas gracias, ahora os haremos un corto resumen del fic, tras muchas cartas y amenazas de muerte qeu les enviamos a nuestros amadisimos, queridisimos y adorables ( eriedth:Oo) personajes de yugioh, decidieron venir a pasar unos dias a nuestra agrdable, pero por otra parte, pequeña ciudad, Valladolid ( españa), el fic trata de lo que hicieron en una noche q salieron de fiesta por aqui, y ahora al fic.

Aclaración: marick( Yami), malick( hikari)

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

CAPTULO 1: De Camino Al Deltoya ( bar de heavys)

Una vez cada uno instalado en su hotel, quedaron para salir de fiesta a las 10 en la palza mas cercana. Por un lado aparecen Marick, Malick, Ryou y Bakura; por otro lado Kaiba (N/A: Eriedth: autista. Lima: Oo centrate por dios); por otr lado Yugi, Yami y Joey; por otro Tristan y Duke y por ultimo Mai y Tea..

Cuando todos estuvieron reunidos, se miraron...

Todos: ¬¬U

Menuda mezcla, cada uno iba vestido de un manera:

Marick- gotigo/satánico/sadico

Malick- heavy chunguero

Ryou- pijo con pinta virginal y aspecto de ser violable.

Bakura- gótico/ psicopata consumado obsesionado con la carne cruda y la sangre.

Yami- Rockero chunguero, con aspectos de q si le miras mal te saca los ojos con el puzzle milenario.

Yugi- pijo, facil de confundir con un hobbit.

Seto- rockero light, pijo refinado hasta la medula con apariencia de tio chungo

Joey- pijo entero, con pinta de soñar con ser un miembro de un boy-band

Mai- estilo... barriobajera que jura por chanel.

Tea: pija con pinta de quinciañera.

Tristan- heavy con muy pocas luces.

Duke- rockero fashion victim.

Joey: eto...

Tea: creo que teniamos que haber avisado como ibamos a haber ido vestidos cada uno para ir todos mas o menos igual, para pegar un poco y eso.

Kaiba: yo no me visto como los perdedores.

Bakura y Marick¡a quien llamas perdeor sacerdote inútil!.

Marick (mirando a Tea con cara de asesino en serie) : algun problema con nuestra forma de vestir?

Tea: TT no... yo solo lo decia para a ir al mismo sitio.

Yugi. Tranquilos chicos seguro q encontramos un sitio en el q nos dejen entrar a todos aunque vayamos vestidos de forma rara (mirando a bakura y marick)

Bakura: que quieres decir tapon.

Yami: mirate tu al espejo ladroncito de segunda.

Bakura: mira quien fue a hablar, la ruina de Egipto, la maldición del Nilo, el grandísimo hijo de...

Ryou: Kura... esa lengua...

Duke: bueno al final.

Tristan: yo,yo,yo yo se, yo se, yo se...

Todos: ¬¬U

Joey: se ha rayado (le da un golpecito en la esplada) ala! Continua.

Tristn: el Deltoya, es un bar de heavys pero dejan entrar atodo el munso.

Malick¡¡¡Siiiiiii¡¡heavyyyyyyy! (empieza a hacer como que toca una guitarra electrica)

Todos: Oo (le miran raro)

Malick¿qué¿¡que?.

Mai: (poniendo los ojos en blanco) anda vamos para alla.

Tea: no, paso, porque alli solo ahí gente mal oliente que parece que esta poseída.

Bakura: mmmmm... poseída eh? (cara de circunstancia) vamos, vamos.

Tea¡ que no!

Bakura: ( echándole una mirada de esas que atraviesan) he dicho que vamos.

Tea: TT vale, vale.

De camino pasaron por un parqeu paralelo al deltoya.

Tristan: (parado al lado d eun arbol) ¡aaaaaaaaaaah!

Todos le miran asustados

Tristan¡ALGO ME ESTA TOCANDO! ( pega un bote y se cae encima de Kaiba) ah! No que era un rama.

Todos: ¬¬U

Kaiba¡quitate de encima chusma piojosa.

Tristan: (poniendose de pie) bueno hijo que soy muy limpio, que me ducho una vez a la semana.

Todos caida estilo anime.

Por fien y sin mas incidentes llegan al Deltoya, la gente d ela entrada se les queda mirando de forma rara erpo sin decirles nada, entran y...

**CONTINUARA**

Lima: bueno pues ahí esta, si os gusto dejen algun review y los contestaremos gustosamente, aceptamos criticas y sugerencias, verdad Eriedth?

Eriedth: nnU, sip. Hasta el siguiente capitulo, nos vemos y... paz para todos.

Lima: ¬¬U


End file.
